KiriBaku
KiriBaku is the slash ship between Katsuki Bakugou and Eijirouirishima from the My Hero Academia fandom. Canon * Kirishima thinks of Bakugou as "manly", which is the biggest sign of respect from him. * Kirishima is often shown trying to befriend Bakugou and inviting him to class outings. * Bakugou respects Kirishima and calls him by his name. * When Bakugou was kidnapped by the Villain Alliance, Kirishima initiated his rescue, along with Todoroki, and said he would be less than a man he didn't do anything. * It's been shown that Bakugou tutors Kirishima instead of Yaoyorozu like the rest of the class. * Kirishima is the one Bakugou sees as an equal and, according to Midoriya, the only ''one who could save him without his pride being hurt. * After Bakugou's return, he pays back Kirishima for the night vision goggles he bought for the rescue mission. * Despite Bakugou's unfriendly personality, it is clear that he cares about Kirishima quite a lot. Bakugou has made several active efforts to cheer Eijirou up when he was sad or doubting, these being the first times for him to be seen truly caring for another character. * Bakugou inspired Kirishima to create one of his power moves: Unbreakable. * "If you refuse to go down, it means you're stupidly strong." - Bakugou to Kirishima, Chapter 133 * The class turns to Kirishima when they look for Bakugou, implying they often hang out together. * The two have neighboring dorms on campus. * Both Kirishima and Bakugou have cheered each other on more than once. * In My Hero Academia Smash!!, Kirishima is portrayed as crushing on Bakugou and trying to get closer to him. * In Smash!!, he also dressed up as Red Riding Hood for the Halloween special, carrying a wolf costume. When the others asked him about it, he said he thought it would have been cool if Bakugou dressed up as a wolf, so they could have matching costumes. * It was confirmed through a light novel that Kirishima is Bakugou's dragon in the fantasy AU shown in one of the anime's endings. * Season 3's first episode expands their relationship, as it shows them coming together late to the pool. Later in the same episode, they are shown going back home together under the sunset and Bakugou telling Kirishima he had to get stronger if he wanted to surpass All Might. * When Bakugou was announced to be a target for the League of Villians in the Forest Training Camp Arc, Kirishima showed a look of worry on his face and asked for permission to find him (though he was denied). * While explaining his plan to save Bakugou, Midoriya said that Kirishima was the key to the plan and that Bakugou would only allow himself to be rescued by Kirishima. * "It's gotta be you, Kirishima. I can't do it, or Todoroki, or Iida, or Yaoyorozu. Ever since school started, you've built relationship with him as equals. So, if it's you, his friend, who calls to him... then..!" - Midoriya, Season 3 Episode 10/Chapter 90 * Bakugou grabbed Kirishima's hand, and almost seemed relieved. * Bakugou is smiling when he grabs Kirishima's hand. * Right after saving Bakugou, Kirishima tried to hold his hand again, but got rejected. * Bakugou paid back Kirishima after seeing him sad and told him to keep on being an idiot as always. * Kirishima and Bakugou are often portrayed together in the Heroes Battle Cards. * Midoriya's hero notes stress the fact they are good friends and consider each other as equals. * According to the festival clothing promotional art, it's shown that Bakugou gave Kirishima his jacket as Kirishima wasn't wearing a shirt. On top of this, it's hinted that it was a romantic gesture, as the caption for Bakugou's outfit stated "...Maybe he gave it to a girl passing by who looked cold?" while Kirishima is the one wearing his jacket. * Kirishima and Bakugou go out together during holidays. * It has been mentioned that Bakugou enjoys mountain climbing and has brought Kirishima on one of his hiking trips. * The two have been seen hanging out after school in a local arcade. * Kirishima calls Bakugou "Blasty McSplode" and "Explosion Boy." * Bakugou calls Kirishima "Shitty Hair" and "Weird Hair." * Todoroki has mentioned to Bakugou in one of the CD Dramas that he seems very close to Kirishima, to which he replied "Just where are you looking?" Fanon * Kirishima being Bakugou's dragon was a popular speculation among fans long before the light novel was released. *The Kiribaku tag often ranks as one of most popular and most active ships on Tumblr. In fact, in June 2018, it was the second most popular ship on Tumblr's 'Fandometrics'. *They are usually paired in official merchandises, alongside many heterosexual ships. *The ship officially gained popularity when it was heavily implied that they were friends in season 3, episode 39, "Game Start" when Kirishima was the one to bring Bakugo to the pool, and the two of them were later shown walking home together as Kirishima tried to comfort Bakugo after the frustrating end. *Often times, the ship is portrayed as Kirishima being the one to do most of the work in the relationship while Bakugo is often the "tsundere" type and will not properly express his feelings. Fandom '''AO3' :